The powertrain of an electric vehicle includes a battery, an inverter, a motor, and a gearbox. The inverter is typically situated in a housing separate from the housing for the motor and gearbox. This separate housing adds to the size and weight of the powertrain and is problematic with regard to noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH).